Cedric and Cho Reunited
by It's-Teatime-Somewhere
Summary: When Cedric dies, Cho Chang is distraught. However, two years later, Cho recieves a letter from Forks, Washington. What will she find in this small northwestern town? Everlasting Love? Eternal Hearbreak? Or a conspiracy theory that will unveil the worst?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone! So, for those of you reading my other fic _Another Player in the Game_, I'm still ocntinuing it, but my beta reader is busy with no internet (sucks, right?) So I decided to post the first chaper of a story I've been working on! If you like (and review,) I'll start on another chapter! Without further ado, Cedric and Cho Reunited!**

Summer had always been Cho's favorite time of year. The time where she could just relax, let all of her troubles from school just float away. Not this summer, however. This summer wasn't one for relaxation, this summer was one of death.

Just weeks ago, Cho's boyfriend had been the star of the school. He was the pride of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, most popular seventh year, and a contestant in the Triwizard Tournament. The thought of his wavy golden hair and calming blue eyes made her heart wrench. _Why him?_ She thought to herself, as she pulled on the somber, black dress robes. She applied a bit of silver eyeliner, remembering how much he had liked it. She left her hair down, as she thought of his voice:

_"Aw, Cho. You're so pretty, leave your hair down for once."_

She saw his smirk and the twinkle in his eye. He had been the first to tell her she was beautiful. Of course, she had always known she had good genes, but no one had ever told her something else looked better, no one but him.

"Cho, dear, are you ready?"

"Yes, mum. I'll be right down."

Cho gave herself one last look, and walked down to meet her mother. They walked out of the hotel and towards the graveyard. Today, he was being buried. Today was her last chance to see him, and hope that this was some kind of a joke, that he wasn't really gone.

There weren't many people there, just a few close friends. Cho recognized the Weasley family with their flaming hair, all dabbing at their eyes. Next to one of the boys, she saw Harry Potter.

Harry had asked her to the Yule Ball, right after he had, and she declined. _Maybe,_ she thought to herself,_ maybe if I had gone with Harry, none of this would have happened._

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not true." A voice came up right behind me, and she knew it immediatly. She turned around to face Marietta, her best friend.

Marietta, or Metta, as she preffered to be called, looked quite out of place at the funeral. She had on, of course, black robes, but they seemed different from the others. They fit her wild personality, as did her long, curly blond hair.

"Thinking what?" She asked, trying to erase all her tears.

"Thinking that you're somehow to blame for his death. You know it isn't anyones fault, Cho, it was an accident. They told him those games were dangerous. It was no ones fault."

Cho sniffled and gave a watery smile.

"Yeah, I know," Metta seemed relieved, until Cho continued: "But what if Harry's right?"

"What do you mean?" Demanded the curly haired witch, her face growing impassive. Metta's parents didn't believe Harry and his wild accusations, and neither did Cho's.

"Well, what if YOu-Know-Who really _has_ come back?"

"Cho Chang you listen to me. Harry Potter was lying for attention. My parents, yours, and the entire Ministry say so. I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

Cho nodded and the two girls hugged and took their seats, waiting for the service to begin.

Everyone watched as an old man stepped up. His face was a ruddy color, and he had a stubbly brown beard. His eyes were the same color as his sons, but were covered in tears. With a shaking hand, he pulled out a handful of crumpled papers and placed them on the podium in front of him. After clearing his throat, the man began to speak.

"Cedric Diggory was my only son." He began, his voice clear, despite his unsteady demeanor.

"He was an energetic boy, to say the least. He was everything I wanted in a son; kind, comapssionate, intelligent, and well-liked. Cedric never put his needs above his own, and he always looked after the younger students.  
>"Cedric may have been in Hufflepuff, and I know some of you think that the Hufflepuffs are a load of duds, but Cedric was proof that this was a misconception. Cedric was not only smart, he was the most loyal boy I knew, and I am proud to call him my son."<p>

Amos finished this speech with tears running freely down his cheeks, with the audience crying as well. He left the podium and the ancient wizard who was apparently the priest, came forward.

"Do any friends or relatives of Cedric like to speak?" His voice was gravely and calm.

Metta nudged her friend forward, and Cho stumbled up on stage. With tears in her eyes from Amos' speech, she looked like a Chinese Princess.

"Cedric was more than just my boyfriend," She began, her voice wavering ever so slightly, "He was the love of my life. Yes, we were only fifteen, but I knew, and so did he, that this was more than a crush. When he asked me to the Yule Ball, I was thrilled. I had been admiring him for so long, and, as he told me, he had only just gotten the courage to ask me. It was the perfect moment, followed by the perfect ball.

"After that wonderful night, our relationship got stronger. He was there for me, whenever I needed help. He taught me to be a better person, to become what he had always been. With him, I found that I was clamer, quieter, and more sympathetic. Cedric made me into a better person, and I wish that he could be here to see me now."

She gave a cough of sorts, and broke down in tears. While they lowered the casket with the beautiful boy inside into the dark ground, Cho fell into the arms of Metta, gasping for breaths through her sorrow.

"I'll always love you." She whispered, as the oak box was lowered into the ground.

TWO YEARS LATER:::

"Cho!" Metta cried, dragging a raven-haired girl out of her bed. The London flat that they shared was not as quiet as one might think. It was right in the middle of the city, and was quite small, with only two bedrooms, a living space, and a bathroom.

"What, Metta?" Cho mumbled, anoyed at being awaken so early.

"I found something outside! Come see it!" She sounded more anxious than before, so Cho got her wits about her, and began to think clearly.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. Let me get dressed and I'll-"

"No time!" Metta shouted, "Come see this now!"

MEtta dragged Cho down the hall and over to the door.

"Look outside." She whispered.

Cho glanced out the pephole, not seeing anyone.

"There's no one there, Metta."

"Open the door!" Metta whispered, more impatiently. She began to tap her foot, and in Metta terms, she was quite angry.

Cho opened the door and looked outside. With nothing to the right or left, she looked down and gasped.

Sitting on the carpet was a large picture with crisp edges. The picture showed a Golden-haired boy with pale skin and charming caramel eyes. Despite the difference in eye color, the man was an exact replica of Cedric.

"What's this." Cho asked, keeping her voice away from tears.

"I don't know!" Metta cried, "It was sitting out here when I got the mail!"

Gingerly, Cho picked up the poster and carried it inside. Once sitting down, she looked at the picture again. The date in the corner was the same as yesterday. The picture wasn't moving, so the girls assumed it was muggle.

"Why would a muggle have a pitcure of Cedric?" Metta asked in hushed tones.

Cho murmured an incoherent response. She turned the picture around and opened her eyes wide. On the back lay a note.

_Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe,_

_I am part of a secret organization known as The Order of the Phoenix. We are commited to protecting muggleborns and ending the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I can't tell much else, but I can tell you one thing. Cedric is alive._

At these words, Cho dropped the letter and sat back in shock. Metta picked it up, and began to read out loud.

_Cedric survived the killing curse due to circumstances which will be explained in due time. For now, if you wish to see him, travel to Forks, Washington in the United States. I have arranged for you to Floo into a small shop owned by a witch named Rebecca Smally. When you reach this town, ask for Alice Cullen. She will take you to Cedric._

_Tell no one of this note, or your trip. Your life is now in your hands. Choose carefully. The trip will be dangerous, but you shall be reunited with Cedric. However, you can choose to ignore this not if you wish, but you still can't tell anyone, especially Amos Diggory._

_I hope you choose well._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Metta stopped reading and looked at Cho, who had a fierce determination in her eyes that MEtta had only seen on the Quidditch field. Cho picked up the picture of Cedric and kissed it softly.

"Have you ever been to America?" She asked Metta, softly. Metta backed away.

"Oh no..Cho Chang, you cannot seriously trust this! It could be some sort of ploy to kill us!"

"Metta, you're overreacting. It'll be fine. This is from Dumbledore, and I trust him."

"Well," Metta said, as if considering.

"Metta, if Ced is alive, I need to find him. You of all people know my love for him."

At this, Metta seemed to understand. She nodded.

"Okay. But, if anyone gets hurt, we turn right back around. Clear?"

"As veritaserum!" Cho said joyfully.

_The fates must love me._ She thought, as she packed with Metta. _They're giving me a chance with Ced again._ She smiled to herself and shut her suitcase.

Soon, the two girls had their suitcases ready and floo powder in their hands. One by one, they stepped into the fireplace, shouting "Rebecca's Books, Forks Washington!" and throwing the vibrant green powder onto the floor. Each girl erupted in smoke and was sent zooming thousands of miles, until they came out of a worn fireplace onto a dusty wooden floor.

"Welcome to Forks!" Someone called happily, "You must be Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe! Alice is so excited to meet you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Heres the next chapter! Hope everyone keeps reading this :) Happy Holidays to everyone!**

Cho stood up and dusted herself off. She grabbed Metta's hand and helped her up before turning to see where the voice came from.

Behind the two girls stood a tall, willowy, woman with gray hair pulled back into a strict bun. Her eyes were soft and brown, and her skin tanned.

"Hello, I'm-" Cho began.

"Cho Chang, pureblood, Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. Yes, my dear, we know you." The woman-Rebecca- said briskly, but still cheerfully. Cho was reminded of McGonagall by her sharp appearance, "Now, my name is Rebecca and I'm the Order representitive here in Forks. I run a service for wizards and witches hiding from dark wizards. It's like a muggle witness protection program, if you will. Your former boyfriend, Cedric, is in one now. However, there have been some odd happenings lately and we thought you could give us some answers."

Cho went weak at the mention of Cedric. Metta, seeing her friends plight, helped her up.

"Ma'am," Metta began, "I think Cho would appreciate it if we got a place to sleep. Floo travel is a bit tiring."

"Ah, of course. Billy!" She called, and a man with long, black hair and a tan face rolled in in a wheelchair. Looking at him, one might assume he was weak, but his eyes were filled with sorrow as if he had seen death.

"Hello girls." He said, smiling at us both, "I'm very pleased to meet you. I've heared a lot about you."

"Hello, Sir." Cho said kindly.

"Oh, please, call me Alphard. The full name's Alphard William Black but I have to go by Billy here. It reminds me of better times when people use my given name."

"Of course, Alphard." Cho said hesitantly. She turned back to Rebecca who swiftly conjured some bags.

"Now girls, you will be staying with Alphie and his son, who you'll meet later. I've arranged for a new last name for you, you can be Cho and Marietta Quitet, family of Alphard."

"Okay." The girls said in unison, picking up their bags and following the wheelchair out the door into the drizzle. As they loaded their bags into the trunk of an antique truck, Cho noticed a girl hurrying over. She had pale skin that was more sallow than shiny, and her brown eyes more muddy than chocolate. Cho, being beautiful herself, couldn't help but notice how much potential this girl had, if only she would take off the baggy clothes and do somethng with the ratty hair.

"Hey Billy," She said monotnously, as if she had better things to do, "Who're these girls?"

"Cho and Marietta-"

"Metta, sir." Metta interrupted, scowling at her name.

"Ah, yes. Cho and Metta Quitet, my cousins."

"Cool," She replied, sounding like it wasn't cool at all, "Is Jake around?"

"Nope, out hunting with the pack. He'll be back later, but I'll tell him to call you."

"Good. Bye, Billy," SHe said, then, on second thought, added "Cho, Metta."

She sauntered away to a police car.

"Stupid muggles." Alphard muttered, "That, girls, was Bella Swan. One of the few muggles to see past our disguise. Cedric-or Edward as he's now known as- was careless one day, and now Bella's onto our charade. She, however, is the least of our problems."

He motioned to the car, and Metta and Cho approached it nervously.

"Ah," Alphard said, chuckling, "You purebloods are always the same."

"Sir," Cho asked once they were winding throught the tree-lined roads, "You talk about the wizarding world like you know it. Are you a wizard?"

Alphard was quiet for a minute before speaking.

"YOu've heard of the Noble and Most Ancient House of BLack, I presume?"

"Yeah," Metta piped up, "We used to have parties with them."

"I was one of them, Alphard Black, brother of Andromeda and Bellatrix. HOwever, as Mum and Dad began to instruct us on Pureblood heiarchy, I left. I decided I didn't like they way they treated people, so one day, I just walked out. I knew they would come after me, so I contacted Dumbledore, and he lead me here. I've been living here ever since."

He looked, misty-eyed, out into the horizon, and Cho and Metta shared a look.

"Pardon, Alphard," Cho began, "YOur son, is he also a descendent of the Blacks?"

"Of course. I've been protectiong MAruis-now JAcob- for about as long as I've been here. The poor boy's a squib; can't do a a bit of magic."

"Poor kid." Metta moaned. She was almost a squib herself, until her parents got a medical treatment at St. Mungo's to help.

"Yeah, we've tried our best, but things have just gotten worse."

Everyone was silent, thinking of something different, when Alphard pulled into the gravelly driveway of a small, red house.

"This is it?" She asked, used to finery.

"Yes, but there's an undetectable extension charm inside. Even though I'm a disgrace, I'm still a Black." He smiled and led the girls up the ramp into a foyer that reminded Cho of her own home. The oak-wooden floors were shined and the walls were a creamy yellow, reflecting the light of a chandelier on the ceiling.

"Wow," Mettta breathed.

"Thanks." Alphard replied, "Let me show you to your room, and the I'll find Marius to tell you more."

"Of course."

The man pointed to a spiral staircase.

"I'd go up, but am confined tot his stupid muggle contraption. tHe rooms are at the end of the hall."

The girls went up the staircase and down a long hall to two adjacent rooms. Cho opened one to see a lavender room with navy blue highlights, similar to her own room. Glancing into Metta's, she saw pink and coco brown.

"Oh I love it!" squealed Metta, as she stepped into the giant closet they shared, "it looks just like my old room!"

"It does, doesn't it?" Cho replied, trying to hold back a tear.

"Cho, what's wrong?"

"I'm just...just really scared. What if Ced has gotten over me? What if-"

"Cho Arabelle Chang. Stop right there. Cedric was obviously insanely in love with you, and just because he's moved somewhere else doesn't mean he doesn't like you. If Cedric is anything like the boy we knew, he's just as upset as you."

"But then why did he go? Why did he leave me?"

"Cho, I don't know that," Metta whispered, touching her shoulder, "but I hope we figure that out."

Cho nodded and wiped away a stray tear, "Thanks, Metta."

"What are best friends for?" She smiled, and the two girls left their rooms and began to find theri way back downstairs.

"Ah, Cho, Metta, this is Marius JAcob Black." Alphard said as a boy walked out of another room.

Marius was tall, but buff. He had toned arms and spiky black hair. His eyes were the same grey eyes that all of the Black's had, but his smile showed that he, like his uncle, was different.

"Hey." He said, his voice void of any trace of an English accent.

"Hi Marius, I'm-" Cho began.

"Yeah, Ced's girl. He's talked about you constantly, and let me tell you, he wasn't exaggerating on your beauty." He leaned forward to kiss her hand, and Cho realized that he still had the Black family charm.

"I'm Metta." Metta nearly cried, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and batting her eyes at Marius.

"Charmed," He said, kissing her hand and smiling into her eyes.

MEtta giggled and blushed, obviously enamoured with this boy.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door.

"Jake?" Came a girls voice, "Jake, are you in there?

MArius and Alphard shared a look. Alphard fumbled for his wand, and with a flick, the house became a s grungy as it was on the outside. Metta gave a look of disgust and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Bells," Marius said, opening the door to the girl from town.

"Hi Jake! BIlly." She gave a nod to Alphard, "Jake, have you seen anything on your wolf-radar about Edward? I can't find him."

_Edward?_ Cho thought, _Isn't that Ced's alias?_

SHe looked at Metta who was thinking the same thing.

"Nope, can't say I have, but if I do, I'll call you!"

"Okay, bye." She gave him a quick peck and Metta clenched her hands, not liking this girl one bit.

"Marius," Cho asked when Bella had left, "Who was that? And what did she say about Edward? isn't that Ced?"

"Yes, Ced goes by Edward here," He replied hesitantly, "And that was Bella Swan, as you already know, Edward, or Cedric's, girlfriend."

At these words, Cho slumped to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Happy New Years! Hope 2012 is amazing for you! One note, this is not a parody story. I'm sorry for those of you who think it is, but I tried to make it a real story. I once again apologize for my spelling and grammar errors, as i don't have a beta for this story :) It's a short chapter, but the next one will be big! **

**Apitg readers, I lost the file on my computer for the next chapter so I have to rewrite it :) I'm just that awesome.**

* * *

><p>Cho woke up on a soft bed with Metta leering from above her.<p>

"Thank Merlin you're alright!" Metta replied, pulling Cho in for a hug, "You were out for ten minutes!"

"Sorry," Cho said groggily. Cho began to stand, but then remembered the reason she had fallen in the first place.

"I hate life." Cho said, falling back on the bed.

"No!" Metta cried, sitting down next to the other girl, "Once Ceddie sees you and your awesomeness again, he'll drop that good-for-nothing muggle and come running back!" Her voice softened, and she patted Cho's back. "You and Cedric had something special, Cho, and no one can change that."

"Thanks." Cho sniffled, pushing some ahir out of her eyes. "So," She siad, changing the subject, "You and Marius?"

Metta turned red. "No, I recognized him from some of the Black's Chirstmas parties when we were younger. He was a tad older though, and never went to Hogwarts."

"You two would be perfect for each other!" Cho said, smirking.

"No! Well, maybe." Metta replied, a smile growing, "You really think so?"

"Of course! It's just a matter of reeling him in." Cho mimed catching a fish and Metta laughed, glad to have her friend back.

Cho and Metta spent the rest of their first day in the dreary town talking with Alphard. He told them stories of his past life, and tales of MArius that Metta found entierly too entertaining. However, as the sun went down, Cho asked the golden question.

"Sir,"

"No, call me Alphard."

"Alphard," Cho said, smiling, "Rebecca mentioned something about odd circumstances happening here. Would you explain?"

Alphards eyes became misty and he smiled grimly.

"Ah yes. Well, there have been unexplained muggle killings in the area. Normally, people would blame the bears and other wildlife, and we would blame the...well the other killers. However, these bodies don't show the normal marks that bodies killed by our murderers show. They were in perfect health, except they were dead."

"That sounds like_ Avada Kedavra_." Metta said in a hushed voice.

"Exactly my thoughts. We calle you because we heard you were ex-members of Dumbledore's Army and helped in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Well, I helped but Metta wasn't allowed." Cho said quickly, glancing at her blushing friend. Metta's parents had removed her from Hogwarts and they had escaped to Australia to wait out the war.

"Of course." Alphard said, waving it off. "The point is, you had an emotional tie to this situation and we thought it would be better you came than some auror."

"Makes sense." Cho replied, trying to stay calm, "So some madman is out killing muggles?"

"It looks like it." Alphard said gravely, "But before I can tell you more, you should meet Cedrics...other family."

Cho gasped and whispered: "So going to see Ced?"

"No, not yet, my dear. Cedric is busy but we can meet the others like him."

"Busy with Bella?" Cho retorted harshly.

"No, no. Visiting some relatives up north, some Order members."

"Oh, okay." Cho replied, calming down.

"Well, we'd better get going before it's too dark." Alphard said, wheeling over to the door. AS he pulled it open, he transformed the room back into it's shabby area.

"Marius!" He cried, and Marius came running down the stairs. Metta turned red and Cho smiled at her as he passed.

"Yeah, Alphie?" He said, smirking.

"You know I don't like that name!" Alphard said, his eyes twinkling.

"Ah, I love you anyways, old man."

"Yes, yes." Alphard said, waving him off. "I need you to get over to the Cullens and get Bella away if she's near them. Don't want Cho taking off anyones head or cursing anyones ears off." He smiled and Cho turned as red as Metta.

"Anytime!" Marius said with a chuckle. He ran out the door and Cho and Metta saw him transform effortlessly into a russet wolf. They gasped as Alphard smiled.

"Unregistered Animagus, taught by his uncle, Sirius." He explained, as the two witches smiled.

The three got in the old car, and as it rumbled to life, Cho thought of what she would find with Cedric's new family.

The car ride was silent and tense. Cho was extreamly nervous about meeting these new people who knew Cedric. As they pulled into a spacious driveway, Cho felt like she was going to vomit.

"Metta," She said, voicing her fears, "What if they don't like me?"

"Cho, how many times do I have to tell you! You're Cho Chang, most popular girl in school, the envy of everyone, and one of the smartest girls I know! How could someont NOT like you is the real question. Get yourself out of these gloomy feelings and become the ass-kicking girl who's my best friend."

With a smile, Cho pulled her in for a hug, and the got out of the car in front of a large, glass, house. Alphard rolled up the ramp and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, it was opened by a handsome man with sandy-blonde hair.

"Ah, Alphard! Welcome!"

"Thanks Carlisle." Alphard said, rolling into the spacious living room.

"And you must be Cho and Metta?"

Cho and Metta nodded and followed Alphard into the room. The man called Carlisle led them to an arrangment of chairs and the two girls took seats. After everyone was settled, Carlisle began to speak.

"Well, I'm Carlisle Cullen, a doctor and, as you might say, a half-blood. I-" He was interrupted as a glamourous woman with honey-brown hair walked in.

"Carlisle, honey, you never told me we had guests!" Said the woman, walking over. "I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife."

"Yes, dear,"Carlisle asnwered, "These are the girls from England. I was just telling them about us."

"Of course! I'll make some tea, you keep talking!" With a cheerful wave, Esme scampered back to the kitchen.

"Yes, as I was saying," Carlisle began, recapturing their attention, "My family and I are some of the only kind on this planet. We are, what you might call, hybrids."

Cho and Metta looked on in conusion as he explained.

"My mother was a pure-blood witch, went to Salem Witches Insitiute here in the U.S. and was top of her class. She was betrothed to a prominent Wizard, but ran away with another man, who wasn't a wizard. In fact, he wasn't even human."

Cho gasped, having a faint idea where the conversation was going. She had ehard stories about these kind of people in the folklore her father had read to her as a child.

"My father was a vampire. I am half vampire, half wizard, as is the rest of my family. We keep some of our Wizarding powers yet earn new ones such as immortality and strength. We can't use wands anymore, but still retain some magic. However, when I was born, I was a normal wizard. I got a wand, and went to school. However, I died in a tragic accident with a magic carpet. This was when the vampire side of me began to show, as with my family.

"We're all the children of Vampire-Wizard unions, and we needed to go into hiding when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came into power. We were stronger than most, and immortal. He would use us for our powers, so we went into a witness protection programme."

After this rambling tale, Cho and Metta sat speechless.

"Sir," Cho said, timidly, "Are you saying Cedric is one of these Vampire-Wizards?"

"We call ourselves Wizpires, but yes. Your Cedric, or as we call him, Edward, is in fact not fully human. His mother was a vampire, and when he was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he took on the powers of a Wizpire."

"Oh my Merlin," Metta breathed, speaking Cho's thoughts.

"Indeed, it's a lot ot take it, I know, but you can't tell anyone. If people knew we existed, chaos would reign."

"What do others think you are?" Metta asked.

"Well, by most we're just odd people, but to the few-and by few I mean one-muggle who know we exist, we are nothing but Vampires."

"Who knows about you?" Metta continued.

"Bella Swan."

"Well she's just connected to everything." Cho said sarcastically. Feeling her anger reignite.

"Yes, she does get around, and is quite irritating, constantly asking questions and such. However, Edward-I mean Cedric, seemed very interested in her, so we had to say something."

"Interested, huh?" Cho said, frowning.

"No, Cho, Ced's not going to be with her for long once he realizes your back." Metta said soothingly.

Cho sighed and slumped in her chair._ This was a horrible idea._ She thought.

"Well," Carlisle began, getting rid of the awkwardness, "Let me introduce you to the rest of my family."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! this chapter is a little shorter, but I hope it's still entertaining! P.S. excuse the Bella-hate I really don't like her XD Reviews are always wonderful!**

**Haven't done one so, **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight, not awesome enough to own Harry Potter :)**

**Also, in the Twilight world this is right after Eclipse before Breaking Dawn and in the harry Potter's it's a year after the end of the war!**

Meeting the family. Damn, Cho was scared. However, the odd thing was, she didn't know why. Maybe it was because these were Cedrics family and she wanted them to like her better than Bella. Or, maybe she was just frightened of these Wampires and their odd behaviour. In any case, she was pacing the floor after Carlisle left to find his kin.

"Cho, stop pacing! You'll ruin those heels!" Metta cried, glancing down at Cho's limited edition heels she had worn to impress Cedric.

"Metta, what if they don't like me? Then they tell Cedric and he doesn't come?"

"Cho, what have I said about freaking out?"

"That I do it too much." The raven-haired girl mumbled back.

"Exactly. They'll love you, so stop worrying!"

"Your right, always are, Metta." Cho said, gratefully sitting down.

Not long after, as the girls were engaged in casual talking, they heard footsteps. Soon, Carlisle reappeared followed by two of the most beautiful girls Cho had ever seen. One was petite and had a chocolate-brown pixie cut with an impish face, and the other was a tall and regal blonde who seemed to be a queen.

Following these two, came two handsome men. The stockier of the two put Marius to shame with his tan muscles and smirking eyes. He reminded Cho of Victor Krum, as he seemed he was above it all. The last boy was a slight, shifty boy with curly blonde hair. He had calculating eyes, but seemed kind.

"Girls, this is Cedric's family. Kids, this is Cho and Metta. They have come to help us."

The imp-like girl was the first to approach the two witches.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, "I'm Alice! Edward-oh right, Cedric, has talked about you non-stop since he got here! You really are as beautiful as he said!" Cho blushed at this, "And this must be Metta! it's great that you two could come!"

"It's good to meet you too, Alice." Cho said, giving her a hug.

"Rosalie's the name." Said the regal blonde.

"She could be Fleur's sister!" Metta whispered into Cho's ear. Both giggled, remembering the cold-hearted girl from the Triwizard Tournement.

"Cho." Cho replied, just as coldly. She knew how to deal with these kind of girls.

Rosalie seemed surprised that Cho took it all so smoothly.

"Well, if you can get that Bella bitch out of here, maybe you'll prove useful." With that, she sauntered off.

_Another ally in my Anti-Bella crusade!_ Cho thought ruefully.

"Emmett Cullen." The burly boy said, smiling particularily Metta. With just that, he left, winking back for one instance.

"Jasper. Pleasure to meet you!" Said the last boy. He gave them a soft smile and went to hold Alice's hand.

"Same." Cho said warmly.

"We're so glad you can help us!" Alice said cheerefully. "We need to find out who is responsible for these attacks."

"I'd love to. Can-can you tell me when Cedric will be back?"

"We, um," Alice stuttered.

"We don't know." Jasper finished, "He left yesterday and hasen't been seen since."

"Marius left to find him, maybe they're just having fun." Carlisle said, calming Cho down.

"Wait," Metta said shrewdly, "Marius is friends with Cedric?"

"Indeed. They were often playmates, coming from pure-blood families. When Marius left, Cedric was heartbroken." Carlisle said before excusing himself.

"He never told me." Cho whispered, mostly to herself.

"I am sorry. I'll have Alphard send out a Patronus message." He left the room to go find a telephone.

"So," Alice said, pulling Cho down to the couch, "tell me_ all _about your relationship with Ed-I mean Cedric! He won't tell us a thing, says it brings back too many memories." She frowned at this but perked back up quickly.

"R-really?" Cho asked.

"Told you!" Metta whispered triumphantly.

"Yeah! Cho, we, Cedric, needs your help. We think Bella might be more than a human, but for now she's just a commpleate nusiance. We can't do any real investigating because she's always around. With you here, Cedric will dump her immediatly!"

After this speech, Alice smiled at Cho. However, Cho felt herself begin to close up.

"Wait. You didn't bring me here to get back together with Ced. You brought me so I could get a pesky muggle away from you?"

"No! No, it's not like that." Alice quickly said, seeing she had upset Cho.

"Oh, isn't it?" Cho replied coldly.

"No! We actually think Bella put Cedric under a spell, maybe a love potion. We've never seen him act like this, he keeps saying she's _changed _him."

"What?" Cho asked, "Love potion?"

"Yes. You know of it, Amortenia or something?"

"Yeah. It's dangerous!" Metta cried, remembering many instances with Amortenia in school.

"Well, we need to help him, then." Cho said, determindly. As she began to think of a plan, She heard the door open and close.

"Carlisle, I'm back! Marius said something about a guest?" Came a voice from the kitchen. Cho's heart began to beat so lond it threatened to jump out of her chest.

"In here, Cedric." Alice called in her tinkling voice.

"Cedric?" He said, walking towards them. Cho felt her eyes get wet as she saw him begin to enter. "No one's called me that in-"

He stopped in the doorway as he saw Cho. Cho felt her broken heart mend itself as she once again looked into the eyes of her love.

"Cho?" His voice came out in a strangled whisper, "Is-is that really you? Is this a dream?"

"If it is," Cho began, rising from the couch, "Then we're both in the same dream."

He smiled at her cheesy line, and ran towards her. They met in the middle, hearts together once more. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss, and she felt her lips turning up as she once again remembered what it was like to truly be loved.

"Oh, Merlin, I can't believe it's really you." He said after they had broken apart. "When they told me I'd never see you again, you don't know how horrible it felt."

"Yeah, I do." Cho replied, wiping away her tears, "I had to attend your_ funeral_. Do you know how hard it was?"

"Oh, Cho," He said, once more pulling her in for a kiss. Neither of the lovers noticed the door opening and shutting, or the footsteps, the voice calling out "Edward?" or, eventually, the brown-haired girl enetring the room.

Bella, expecting to see her loving boyfriend waiting for her, dropped the bag she was holding at the sight of the beautiful bitch from Jake's house locked in a deep kiss with Edward.

"_What the FUCK?"_ She shouted, walking over to them and pulling Cho off.

"The HELL do you think you're doing, girl? Who do you think you are?"

"Bella," Cedric cut in, trying to hold back the angry girl, "Please, let me-"

"Let you _what?_" I come in here and you're _liplocked_ with this chick?"

"No, it's not what it seems! Cho's and old friend."

"Oh, is that all we are?" Cho asked, her eyes flashing as her blood boiled with the entrance of this annoying girl.

Oh, my God. Is that what friends do these days! How could you! You never told me about your double relationship!"

The deranged girl then turned to Cho. "And _you!_ How _dare_ you come in here and just start _smackin'_ my boyfriend! You have no right! We were going to get MARRIED for Christ's sake!" She finished, throwing her hands up.

"_What?"_Cho began, her voice getting dangerously low, "_Married?"_


End file.
